


"Are you flirting with me?"

by LadybugSin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugSin/pseuds/LadybugSin
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 56: “ Are you flirting with me? ” Ladybug and the CollectorGabriel Agreste is akumatized and Ladybug goes to deal with the problem.She doesn't expect the man to flirt with her though.





	"Are you flirting with me?"

It had happened again. Gabriel Agreste had been akumatized again. But how? How did it happen?!

After all, it had been YEARS since the man had last been the Collector (six, to be exact). Was this actually an akuma then or was something else going on? Now wasn’t the time to find out though, since Ladybug couldn’t exactly ask any questions while running and swinging across the rooftops of Paris to avoid being placed into his Book of Inspiration. She hadn’t even been able to get a hold of the others to get some back up!

Pressing herself flat against a chimney, Ladybug took a moment to catch her breath. She could handle this on her own, she knew what to aim for. She just had to make sure to not lose her yo-yo before calling upon a Lucky Charm. Even then, she figured she could probably go without using it, and-

“You really thought you could hide from me, Ladybug? With your heart hammering in your chest, it echoes through the air and reaches me. You can’t hide.”

Ladybug quickly jumped away from the chimney as the Collector’s book struck it, absorbing it within the pages.

“Why don’t you just stop running and give up now? Wouldn’t it be easier? My Book isn’t such a terrible place to be, you know. After all, I only place the most inspiring, the most beautiful works of art within the pages. And you, Ladybug?”

Ladybug risked turning to look back at him and nearly tripped over herself trying to turn right back around. He was right in her face! When did he get so close?!

The Collector snatched her wrist and pulled her close, but didn’t swipe the book at her. “Think about it. Your perfection will be forever immortalized in my Book. You are one of the most beautiful, living works of art I’ve ever come across.”

His fingers brushed against her cheek as she spoke, his guard seemingly down. Her breath caught in her throat, almost finding herself enthralled with his suggestion.

When it seemed like she could easily pull herself away and knock him back, she shocked both of them instead by saying, “Are you… Flirting with me?”

That caused him to freeze up, not a single sound coming from him. Ladybug took that as her chance to pull herself from his grasp and kick him in the abdomen, causing him to double over and drop the book. She dove for it, making sure to snatch it up before he could get his bearings.

“I don’t mind you flirting with me, monsieur. But perhaps you can do it when you’re not trying to capture me.”

* * *

Later that day, Ladybug found herself unable to get over the fact that, even as the Collector, Gabriel Agreste had called her perfection, a beautiful work of art.

As for Gabriel, he hated the fact that of all the times he could flirt with someone he had any form of attraction to (even if that someone was his enemy), it had to be when he thought becoming an akuma (again) was a good idea.

It would be a long while before either of them even spoke about this to the other.


End file.
